Pokemon: Endgame
by Zach Archer
Summary: Fourth and final book in my Pokemon series. Sean Ratchet is now a human again. And during his two weeks of humanity, he and Devon Akat will attempt to end the world war, kill every bad guy they've left alive, and resolve some romantic problems.


**Pokemon: Endgame**

Target One: Sillindra Chapter One

The old prison was the worst in Sinnoh, a hell reserved only for those who committed the worst of crimes. The prison occupants included serial killers, rapists, Pokemon murderers, and political figures who attempted to get rid of their problems using highly paid assassins. Armed guards patrolled the gray walled corridors that were a middle-ground between the cells, barred by long iron shafts. The cement floor was covered in red, the blood of the abused inmates. This was a prison that the government of Sinnoh attempted to keep hidden. If any of the other governments of the world were to see how Sinnoh treated it's prisoners, reform would be demanded and then a political shitstorm would fall on the government. The current president, Secretary of Defense for the previous president, was already having to work on dealing with the world war he had started in the name of his predecessor. Not that anyone knew that but he, Sillindra didn't even understand why the war was being fought in her name when it was all her damned secretary's doing. She didn't understand why he wanted war, nor did she care. She sat in her dank cell alone, her only contact with anyone taking place in the showers and every once in a while when a guard would come by to treat her like crap.

She saw the warden of the prison, flanked by guards with machetes in their hands and a Houndour at their heels, march past her cell. He threw a look at her, and then grinned a little, almost as if he was trying to tell her she was next. She flicked him off and he merely shrugged and scratched his arm.

So who would it be today? He only left his office if he was about to beat prisoners and take out his aggression. The man across the hall from Sillindra's cell had been nearly killed a few weeks previously when the warden had hacked at him with his machete and then let the Houndour's eat the bloody bits that were not attached to the man's body. It made Sillindra lose her lunch just seeing the disgusting display.

She gave a silent prayer to whatever rapist or killer was about to be beaten.

"I slapped his arse and he didn't seem particularly happy so he ripped some roses from my garden. I thought he was into me so I was just displaying my emotions. Showing him that I was single. He threw the roses at me and called me a queer and nearly sent his Ninetales after me. I wound up punching him in the face and burying his head where the roses had been." Devon sat against the back wall of the cell, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. The room he shared with his mate had a tiny opening at the top of the wall that let the cold winter air in and let all the warmth out. They had a single wool blanket to share so they took turns using it. Currently, his cellmate was using it, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, which amazingly, had graffiti on it, some of it even better than the stuff on the wall.

"I've been missing cigarettes for all these years. Once we get out of here, I think we should go smoke a couple cartons." The man on the bed said.

"And don't forget alcohol." Devon said. "Maybe a little drinking and smoking and, hell, why not throw gambling on top of that too? I know a little casino we can tinker around in."

"Sounds nice."

The sound of boots scuffing concrete pulled both men from their reverent acknowledgement of the ceiling. The prison warden, with two guards and two Houndours, stopped at the cell and pulled a ring of keys from his belt.

"Oh bloody fantastic. The warden's come to get us out!" Devon stood and then sat back down, crossing his feet and smiling. "He even brought us some doggies for a bit of cuddling before we leave."

The warden laughed as he swung the cell door open and stepped inside. "Devon Akat. My favorite foreign member of the prison." The warden turned to the man on the bed. "And Sean Ratchet. My favorite non-foreign member of the prison."

"You know we're both Unovan, right?" Sean asked, yawning before throwing his legs over the bed. He sat slumped over, still having a hard time with being six foot tall instead of four. He was also having a hard time realizing that he couldn't use aura spheres or iron tail anymore.

Lucario was a human again. It had been hell to explain to Amy and her boyfriend, a clone of Sean; with Lopunny it was easier, as Lucario Sean had explained that he would be going with Devon to take care of some problems. They had even bonded before he left. She would be having their child in eight months or so and had absolutely no idea if Lucario would be around to help her raise the child. And at this point in time, the human/Pokemon man had no idea what was going to happen.

He had turned human because he figured it the easiest way to end everything. He had a lot of things he wanted to do before he stayed with Lopunny and raised their child. He wanted things to be safe so had spoken to Devon about going with him and ending it all, doing the crazy insane thing and going after their enemies head on instead of using all the Purloin and Raticate tactics they been using since the beginning. When Devon had introduced Lucario to Mew and they had asked about getting help, Lucario had brought up that if he were a human it would make ending everything easier.

"I can grant that wish and give you probably two weeks of humanity. The thing is, I've never granted a wish that big. Jiraichi would be the better one to talk to but she's impossible to find." Mew told Lucario that if he were to grant the wish, it would kill him. "All of my power would reside in you. After your humanity is up and my power can't hold anymore, I have no idea what will happen to you. Whether you'll keep my power, die, stay a Lucario, become a new me...I don't know. I'm not the wish Pokemon, but I can grant wishes."

"Well if it will cost you your life…"

"You can have it." Mew said. "I've been alive for thousands and thousands of years. I'm bored. It's not like I'm useful anymore anyway. I just kind of fly around in the background, get sought after by terrorists, and then cloned into terrible copies. I'd rather grant you your time as a human."

And so Mew had died in order to give Sean the ability to be human again.

And he was currently using it to sit in a prison cell.

"Unovan? Both of you?" The warden looked between the two. "What's with the accent then mate?" He asked in an imitation of Devon.

"A bloody comedian! Well I'm from Undella Town where we have an accent because the town was founded by a bunch of guys from some far-off place no one's ever heard of." Devon looked at Sean.

"I'm from Mistralton City." He replied curtly.

The warden nodded. "And the record says you are in for killing soldiers of the Sinnoh army? And apparently Mr. Akat decided to rape a soldier in his tent?"

Devon shrugged. "I asked if I could come in the rear."

Sean snickered.

"You're a disgusting human being." The warden said.

"And last time I checked," Sean interjected, "Houndour were native to Johto. What are they doing in Sinnoh? Unless of course, the warden of this prison has been a customer to the Pokemon smugglers. Making him a criminal just like the rest of us."

The warden turned to Sean and grabbed the machete from one of the guards hand. He placed it against Sean's cheek, drawing blood.

"Insubordination is punished severely in this prison. You've only been here a day, but I can already see you'll be a problem."

"I've only been here a day and I'm already free." Sean said.

"What?" The warden asked as Sean ducked under the machete, coming up on the weapon's blunt side. He grabbed the arm of the warden and bit into it, just like the feral creature he had been not forty-eight hours ago. The warden cried out in both surprise and pain, the machete falling from his hand and landing on the bed. Sean didn't go for it, instead grabbing the warden around the neck and turning him to face the guards and Houndours.

"You're dead you stupid motherfu…" His attempt to threaten Sean was quickly ended by a knee to the small of his back.

"Let him go!" The guard with the machete approached Devon, pointing the weapon at his throat. "I'll kill…"

Devon was up, pushing the machete aside with his forearm and getting into the face of the guard.

"You're a healthy looking young man. Why not come home with me. We can reenact scenes from the prison shower if you want."

"Fuck you!"

"Well, I can't right here." Devon smiled. "But I guess we can do some foreplay." Devon brought his knee into the guard's crotch. Before he could fall over and clutch his throbbing danglies Devon had took the machete from his weakened grasp and cut his head clean off his neck.

The second guard lunged for the machete on the bed. Sean threw the warden at him, the men tumbling to the ground in a heap. Sean took the machete and turned as a Houndour leapt at him. He bisected the creature with one swift slice. He pointed the bloodied weapon at the Pokemon's companion but the second Houndour had already scurried out, yelping the whole way.

Sean and Devon stood over the fallen warden and guard, both shaking. The guard had even used the bathroom in his pants.

"Well the tables have turned."

"Not for long." The warden pressed a button on his belt.

The prison's fluorescent lights turned a sickly blood red and an alarm sounded.

"You know, if you were a Lucario you could have blown the whole prison up by now." Devon muttered.

"I've got a few reasons for why I'm human. Just bear with me." Sean turned to the hallway leaving Devon to kill the two on the floor and take the keys from the warden.

"I don't know what Pokemon you have but they better be bloody fantastic." Devon followed Sean into the hall. "Who sent you your old Pokemon anyway?"

"A friend I left them with." Sean answered, padding down the hall. He and Devon were wearing the rags that the prison provided, which barely covered their man parts. As they passed cells the inmates screamed for the two men to let them out. Sean and Devon ignored them and continued to the prison storeroom.

"How many guards you figure are coming?" Devon asked as he stopped at the door, fumbling the keys into the lock, trying one after another to no avail.

"Well three are coming right now." Sean said, watching down the hall that led to the showers.

"Hold them off!" Devon cried.

"They have machine guns!" Sean cried and then turned as a Blaziken ran at him from the hall he and Devon had just come from.

"Good luck!" Devon said sarcastically as he continued with the keys.

Blaziken jumped at Sean and brought its foot down in a flaming scissor kick. Sean dodged to the side and brought his machete down on the creature's head, only for one of the guards to shoot it out of his hand and send it careening away down the hall. That momentary lapse in attention cost him as Blaziken brought its knee into his stomach. Sean backed into a wall, all the breath taken from his body. He could barely see Blaziken coming at him with a roundhouse kick through all the stars.

He somehow managed to duck under it, the Pokemon's foot smacking against the wall with a bone-crunching impact. It staggered back toward Devon who opened the door to the storage room and turned toward Sean to announce his victory over the lock. The Blaziken staggered into him and sent them both into the storeroom.

"Dammit mate!" Devon cried, but was suddenly thrown to the ground by another impact.

Sean had run into the room, tackling Blaziken, and also Devon, as the guards let loose with their machine guns in the spot Sean had been inhabiting. Sean threw the door closed and looked down at the Pokemon atop Devon.

"I'M ON FIRE!" Devon snapped the Pokemon's neck and started to roll on the concrete floor, the flames burning his clothes off.

By the time the flames were relinquished Devon was standing in the room stark naked. He muttered a few obscenities before moving through the racks of alphabetically organized Pokeballs and other things the convicts had with them when they were arrested.

"Ha! Found my stuff!" He opened his single Pokeball and released his best friend and possibly lover.

"Bellossom!" She did a quick pirouette on the ground before Devon scooped her up and rubbed his cheek against hers. He began speaking affectionately but Sean was quick to end the happy reunion.

"Put some pants on before you fondle her."

Devon smacked his ass. "You're just jealous she's the one in my arms."

The door was kicked open by the guards and the process of Sean finding his belongings was expedited. Machine gun fire tore through the boxes of belongings and pinged off the metal shelves. Devon was on the ground with Bellossom beneath him, protecting her.

"Do something!" Devon yelled over the clamor of the weapons spitting their deadly projectiles.

Sean found his box and tore into it, pulling the first Pokeball he saw from it and opening it. Red lightning flew out and took the form of a bipedal creature with long hair and huge claws.

"Zoroark!" Sean's Zoroark bellowed like a war cry.

"A fucking Zoroark? Cristian had one of the damn things!"

"Not as good as mine though." Sean said and watched his Pokemon leap onto the shelving units, leaving behind a copy of itself that leaped down and started to run toward the guards. Zoroark, the master of illusions, tricked everyone in the room. Not even Sean could figure out which of the thirteen Zoroarks was the real one.

Guttural screams rang out The illusions disappeared and left behind a bloody Zoroark with a grin on her face.

Devon looked up with wide eyes. He turned to Sean. "And I'm the insane one? Holy bollocks!"

Sean pulled on a pair of black pants and a black shirt. He threw a blue and black jacket on over it and started to put on his shoes.

"No wonder you were a bloody Lucario. Look at that get-up. Was he the mascot for your football team?"

"Lucario and me were close." Sean said, straightening his jacket and clipping his Pokeballs to his belt. "What about you? Your football team the Swinging Dicks?"

"Yeah, and here's the mascot." Devon flicked Sean off and started putting his clothes on.

"May as well be when the team always loses."

Devon smirked. "You weren't a huge asshole back when you were a Lucario. Did the change do something to your head?"

Sean picked up the machine guns scattered on the ground and searched the guards for any more weapons. "I was stuck in a jail cell with you for a little less than a day. You're idiocy is infectious."

"You know that coming in here was your idea? And can I ask how we would have gotten out if the warden didn't come?"

"He was a sucker for beating on rapists. Bad experience as a kid. That's why I told you to go play dirty priest and altar boy." Sean smiled. "Before you ask, I have a contact inside of the prison who told me all this stuff. We communicated via Mothim for a couple days. I promised him freedom."

"Oh great." Devon ended his suit up with a quick zip-up of his pants. "And what's he in for?"

"Terrorism." Sean threw him a machine gun and looked out at the hall. For whatever reason no guards were coming for them. Zoroark walked out and Sean gave her the directions to the informant's cell. He followed close behind her with his machine gun aimed over her head, Devon, Bellossom sitting on his wide shoulder, covering the rear.

Sean stopped at the cell closest to the showers and smiled at the blue haired man lying on the floor. Upon seeing Sean and Devon he stood and grabbed the bars. "Are you the two the letters talked about? Are you here to save me?"

"I can't believe I didn't kill you back in your mansion." Sean said. "The whole place collapsed."

Archer had a quizzical expression on his face. "D-do I know you?"

"Yeah, I busted your factory up and destroyed your house."

"No, a Lucario did!"

"What drugs were you taking mate?" Devon asked and then laughed.

Sean pushed the barrel of the machine gun against Archer's forehead. It was still scalding hot and burned a hole into Archer's flesh. He screamed.

"You promised me freedom!" He cried from the floor.

"I am freeing you." Sean shot him and turned away as Archer's head bounced against the floor, blood and brains framing his head.

Devon followed Sean, checking to make sure they weren't being followed. "That was cold hearted mate."

"You didn't see what he was doing to Pokemon."

"Hypocrite. You've killed quite a few Pokemon."

"I don't torture them. Plus in a life or death situation, I prefer to be the one living." Sean turned into another hall and found that there were still no guards.

Sillindra stared out the bars of her cell, her eyes darting back and forth. The red lights continued their rhythmic blinking, the alarm had stopped about three minutes earlier. She wondered what was going on, who was attempting an escape. Only one other time in her month in the prison had someone attempted an escape and he had wound up splattered all over the place. She frowned at the thought and listened as three pairs of feet started down her hall.

The man who stopped at her cell was a ghost.

"So this is the former president of Sinnoh? She was your friend, right?" Devon looked at the woman, a disgusting husk of her former self. She was skinny, malnutrition rearing its ugly head. Her hair was rather nappy and there was a lot of dirt covering her rags.

"You died!" Sillindra said. "I was there when your body was burned! You're a Lucario!"

"Was." Sean said, motioning for Devon to open the cell.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" Sillindra asked. "Why aren't you a Lucario?"

Devon opened the lock on his second try and Sillindra lunged for the door. She got into the hall but was quickly grabbed by Devon. She struggled but to no avail. She was weak.

"You ordered a hit on me." Sean said, placing his machine gun against her head. "You ordered a war and attacked Johto and Unova. My two homes." Sillindra continued to squirm.

"And don't forget she ordered a bombing of Goldenrod City. Killing millions." Devon added for emphasis.

"It wasn't me! How could I order something that big from prison? It was my Secretary of Defense! The new president! He's not even trying to stop it! He's provoking it! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Why'd you try to kill me?" Sean asked.

"I tried to kill Lucario!"

Sean bashed her across the jaw with the butt of his gun. Blood and a tooth flew from her mouth and spattered against the floor. The people around her cell cried out in happiness.

"This war was part of your plans! The Secretary of Defense may have ordered it but he just got in office when the plan was put into action. Attack Johto, as an ally of Unova of course the Unovan military will aide them. And then you surprise attack the Unovan capital and take over." Sean bashed his machine gun into her stomach. "Too bad you didn't realize N and Team Plasma would fuck up your plans." Sean hit her again. "You fucked with my goddam home. You tried to kill me. You were scared I'd get in the way. You knew about my power and knew that I could end a war. You saw what happened here in Sinnoh. You saw me take down Team Rocket single-handedly."

Sillindra spat bloody phlegm at Sean. It missed.

"You and your stupid bitch trainer. You were nothing but a science experiment! You were nothing more! And because of you my house was destroyed, my life was ruined. I became the president. You had nothing to do with me, I was never the important one. All I ever hear about is you and Tsubaki, the goddam duo from legends. You stopped Team Rocket, you fought the yakuza, and now you're trying to stop a world war by yourselves! What's she up to? She still running her goddam restaurant? You become human again so you could be fuckbuddies? Or were you already doing it when you were a Pokemon? And who the fuck is this guy? Your boyfriend?"

"I wish…" Devon muttered.

"You and Tsubaki are nothing! The war will destroy you and will destroy your fucking country! It will kill your precious Tsubaki and will murder everyone you love! I was there when Jenny died! I hope you enjoy a repeat of that, over and over again!"

Sean held the machine gun by its muzzle and batted her head twice with the butt of the weapon.

"You deserve much worse than what I'm about to give you." Sean said between gritted teeth, his eyes wide and feral.

The eyes of Lucario.

Sillindra screamed as Devon put a knee into her back. "You don't talk bad about Tsubaki you puggled bitch."

Sean smacked her across the face. "And you leave Jenny out of this."

The screams from the cells rose in volume.

"You won't make it out of this prison! You won't make it anywhere! You're dead! Jason will have the army sitting outside of this place ready to gun you down! And then what are you going to do? You can fuck your dead girl…"

She didn't finish the sentence before Sean had shoved the muzzle of the machine gun through her eye socket. She screamed in the most disgusting manner anyone in the prison had ever heard. Devon let her go and moved to the side as Sean unleashed the whole clip through her head.

"FUCKING BOLLOCKS!" Devon cried.

Sean pulled the machine gun from Sillindra's decimated head and switched the spent clip out for a fresh one. "Let's go." He said, heading for the front entrance.

"Sir." A skinny young woman wearing a suit and stiletto heels entered the office of President Jason Evans, a file clutched to her breast protectively. "The war report."

"Set it here." The president indicated a spot on his desk and she sat it down.

"Sir, this is not of the utmost importance at the moment." She said before he could reach for the manila folder. He raised an eyebrow. "Line two sir."

The president of Sinnoh picked up the shiny black phone on his desk and punched in the number two.

What he was told made his day a lot crappier.

"Reinforced steel about two inches thick. These guys mean business." Devon turned from the front door and looked around for anything to aid in the escape. He wasn't having much luck. The whole prison was apparently on lockdown, or whatever lockdown a prison nearly two hundred years old could have. The metal door keeping anyone from escaping came as a surprise to both Devon and Sean. The rest of the place was about as low-tech as you could get, so the door seemed out of place.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Pokemon that could blow a hole through a wall?" Devon asked.

"That would make things too easy." Sean answered quickly. "Let's get to the loading bay."

The duo turned around, heading to the opposite end of the prison.

"Video feeds show these two men. Both are convicted of murdering our soldiers stationed outside of Sunnyshore City. This one, name Devon Akat, also raped a soldier. They were just interred yesterday. Our video feed from the prison security is pretty crappy but we know that they have killed guards and are looking for a way out. The rest of the guards are heavily defending the prison yard. They figure they would be better off that way then getting into single file lines in the halls and being taken out. These two are highly trained. Devon Akat is a known mercenary, the other, Sean Ratchet, has been off the books for about three years."

"What are they attempting to do? What's the point?" The president asked.

His Secretary of Defense smiled. "Well, they took out at least one prisoner. The cameras don't catch everything but they caught your predecessor being violently slain."

The president laughed. "Good. So maybe these guys were doing everyone a favor by breaking out."

"I believe we need to send in air support and possibly a squad of soldiers. These guys are good."

"We're spread too thin as it is. The last thing I need are soldiers getting sent to a prison when we've got fights in Unova that they need to get deployed to. I'll allow helicopter support but all of our men are needed."

Sean started the eighteen wheeler up as Devon broke the back windows of the tiny living area that served whatever trucker's truck this was. Another man had joined the duo, a prisoner who they had released in exchange for his services. He manned a machine gun while Devon manned one on the opposite side of him. Sean drove the truck. Zoroark had been returned to her Pokeball.

"Let's go!" Sean shifted the truck into reverse and exited the cargo bay through the tin shutter that allowed the vehicles access to the prison. Once outside, he started toward the prison gates. The whole complex was surrounded by a cinderblock wall with barbed wire atop it. Two guard stations to either side of the prison entrance contained a sniper. But that wasn't the immediate problem.

About twenty-five guards were standing in the front prison yard with their weapons trained on the truck.

"Is that a Steelix?" Devon asked as the rock snake Pokemon made its way toward the truck.

"Keep the guards fire away from my Pokemon!" Sean cried as he released a Pokeball, the Pokemon manifesting itself outside of the truck.

"IS THAT A FUCKING LATIAS?" Devon asked.

"Yup." Sean answered as he communicated with his Pokemon telepathically.

"But there's only one in existence!" The prisoner said as he shot at the guards, scalding spent casings flying all over the cabin of the truck, smacking exposed arms and legs and making all three members of the escape group yelp.

"This asshat is more than just a regular guy!" Devon said, taking down two guards and ducking under the window as a bullet whizzed into the cabin and pinged against the ceiling. Mew hadn't even mentioned the Pokemon he had back when Devon learned of Sean Ratchet's past. He knew that Sean had the respect of Reshiram, a god Pokemon, and had used it to defeat his best friend turned enemy, N. He had no idea that Sean Ratchet also commanded the respect of Latias. Who knew what other Pokemon the guy had.

"So did the person who sent you your Pokemon know that you had a Latias?" Devon asked, watching the dragon fly around Steelix, her eyes closed as she tried to telepathically bond with her opponent. Bullets whizzed toward her but she flew by them effortlessly.

"Skyla used to play with Latias all the time. She couldn't really use her at the gym, but back when we were together Skyla would train with her all the time."

"You were dating a bloody gym leader. Aren't you a little adventurer?" Devon laughed.

"And I asked her to marry me before everything happened. So we're technically engaged."

"You're already mated to Lopunny…" Devon said. "You just turned this into a goddam drama show."

The prisoner guy raised an eyebrow and looked at the driver seat with something between utter disgust and utter horror. "You're mated to a Lopunny? What is wrong with you?"

Sean sighed. "Long story. I was lonely."

"We gonna meet Skyla?" Devon asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have a lot to explain to her."

"I'd agree with that statement."

Latias flew to the driver side of the truck and communicated with Sean. Steelix was sleeping on the ground, the guards trying to wake him. Sean quickly had Latias go back in her Pokeball as a sniper bullet sped through the air she had occupied not a half second before.

"I'm gonna ram the towers!" Sean said, finally moving the truck from the spot it had been holding for the past couple minutes. Sean started toward the first tower on the left side of the exit gate.

Devon kept shooting out the window, stopping briefly to cry out in pain as a bullet bored through the flesh of his cheek, leaving a deep gash.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Sean yelled, ducking under the dashboard as he rammed through the wooden struts that supported the sniper box three stories above. They rammed through, the front bumper of the truck caving in. Wood rained all over the cargo area in the back.

"ONE MORE!" Sean continued forward, smashing through the second sniper tower.

He turned the truck around to face the prison and then turned it toward the door to freedom.

"Be right back!" He yelled through the clamor of gunshots. Devon reached out to grab his shoulder but Sean was already running across the prison grounds toward the left tower.

"He's not a Lucario anymore. He can't shield himself from bullets!" Devon covered him as guards ran toward him, bullets whizzing past his head.

"What do you guys smoke?" The prisoner asked.

Devon looked over his shoulder at the man. "We're high on life."

"Then why are you so keen on dying?"

"I don't know, ask the tea towel holder running into the middle of a warzone!"

"Wait. What did you just say?"

Devon groaned.

Sean grabbed the sniper rifle from the body of the man in the left sniper tower and started for the right one. Bullets were flying everywhere like angry bees. One clipped his thigh. He gritted his teeth and continued forward, ignoring the pain. He passed the truck and got to the remains of the second tower.

The sniper was still alive. He staggered up from the wreckage, a bone poking out of his leg, blood staining his pants. He had the reticle positioned over Sean's head and pressed the trigger down.

"Well that's not bloody good."

Sean lifted his arm, a reflex when bullets were coming at him, and willed an aura shield around himself. It may have seemed stupid, but it was something he was so used to doing when shot at that he couldn't really control it. He shut his eyes tight and then felt a small impact that scooted him an inch or so backwards. When he opened his eyes, he found that the front of his body was surrounded by a semi-circle of dark, throbbing energy.

An aura sphere.

"You've got to be jerking my nipples."

"Bellossom!"

"I agree." Devon watched Sean run at the sniper and leap in the air, his machine gun tearing holes through the man.

"That guy is not human." The prisoner said.

"You're telling me." Devon grabbed the wheel and drove for the prison gate.

A sniper rifle over each shoulder, a machine gun cradled in his hands, Sean ran for the truck as it started for the gate. Devon threw the passenger door open and held his hand out over the seat. Sean leapt, grabbing the hand and getting inside. He closed the door before the truck burst through the gate and freedom was finally attained.

"Bloody hell!" Devon cried. "That was the craziest thing I've ever done in my life!" He looked in the side mirror as the remaining guards chased after the truck to no avail. "That was like attacking Miyagi's place, but ten times crazier. And without me getting shot and thrown down two stories."

Sean sat the sniper rifles down and then the machine gun.

"You know your way to Jubilife City?" He asked.

"No." Devon responded.

Sean took Devon's seat, Devon took the prisoner's place in the back of the cabin, and the prisoner sat in the passenger seat.

"That was damn exciting! Reminds me of when I killed everyone in Sandstone Village!" The prisoner said.

Sean laughed. "Good times, eh?"

The truck started up an incline, the way to the mountain pass. The road they were about to take would lead them around the mountain, but was treacherous. The road was narrow and had no guardrails on the side. Sheer drops down a mountain were not in Sean's plans for the day.

"Man, I guess I should go after those Jenny's that took me in, eh?" The prisoner asked.

"Yeah mate, good idea." Devon said, cleaning the weapons.

Fifteen minutes later the slope leveled off and the road got even narrower. One slight miscalculation and the truck would go over the side.

And then the whirring sound could be heard.

"Is that a…" Devon looked out the window of the cabin facing the cliff.

"Chopper?" Sean saw its rotors as it ascended straight up the cliff.

"What do we do?"

"Stand up!" Sean told the prisoner.

"Why?" He asked, doing as he was told.

Sean kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach, sending the prisoner through the passenger door and out of the truck. He fell over the cliff edge and into the rotors of the helicopter, blood and guts flying everywhere. The obstruction in the rotors was enough that the pilot of the chopper couldn't keep it under control for a second. Enough time for the chopper to get closer to the cliff. The blades clipped the stone and one sheared off, flying into the distance. The chopper turned so that it was parallel to the cliff and then smashed against it.

The ensuing explosion nearly sent the truck off the cliff.

"BOLLOOOOOOOOOCKS!" Devon cried as the explosion twisted the truck around, the cargo area in the back flying over the cliff. Sean slammed on the brake as hard as he could.

There were only seconds until the whole vehicle flew over the cliff.

"SHOOT THE STRUT CONNECTING THE CABIN AND THE CARGO AREA!" Sean screamed at Devon. Devon quickly took up his machine gun and ran to the window, shooting wildly, blowing a whole clip.

But it worked. The cargo area disconnected from the cabin and fell the fifty stories to the ground, following the husk of the chopper's example. Sean somehow got the cabin turned around and back on the cliff road.

"Holy crap!" Devon slumped against the bed in the back. "That was too damn close!"

"I agree." Sean let out a huge breath. "Holy…"

"You kicked a guy into a helicopter." Devon said. "That was the manliest thing I've ever witnessed."

"Thanks I guess."

"What the hell was up with that aura shield? You're a human now. How can you use that?"

Sean thought for a second. "I don't know."

"The more I hang around you, the more incompetent I feel. I shot a bunch of guys. Meanwhile you kicked a guy into a helicopter, shoved a machine gun through a chicks eyeball, and have a fucking Latias!" Devon threw his hands in the air. "On top of that you still have the powers of a Lucario, you're engaged to one chick, mated to another…where do I get your credentials?"

"You do a lot of bad things." Sean muttered. "I'm not a good guy."

Devon thought back to when he spoke to Mew about Sean's past. Sean wasn't the worst guy around, but he did do some bad things in Team Plasma. When he met Skyla he went straight and became a nice guy.

"Speaking of you, I was wondering what you were going to do when you meet Skyla. And what about when your two weeks are up? If you are stuck a human, what will you do for Lopunny? And if you're stuck a Lucario, what will you do for Skyla?

And if you die, what will you do for either of them?"

"I'm going to explain everything to Skyla. I don't know what I'll do after the two weeks is up depending on the situation. Something to make Skyla and Lopunny happy I guess."

Devon smiled. "You're not a bad guy."

"No, but I'm pretty selfish nonetheless."

"Hey, we all want the best for ourselves. And if it doesn't work out with Lopunny or Skyla, then you can always be my partner."

Sean smiled. "Not in that way."

The truck, minus its cargo, continued for the pass through the mountains.

"They're going for the pass. We can block them there. Sir, they are headed here. We can't let them into the city. Who knows what havoc they will cause? It's for your own safety that after you set up barriers to keep them out we get you out of here." The secretary was frantic, scared.

"Do what you have to. I give all executive orders concerning this situation to you. I'm getting out of here." The president stood.

"Sir, the car is waiting." A suited secret service agent told his boss.

"Good." The president took the file on Sean Ratchet and Devon Akat with him. As he headed for the car he gave their pictures a good look.

"You're two dead motherfuckers."


End file.
